dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen
|media = Cartridge |input = NES Controller }} |''Doragon Bōru Zetto Surī Ressen Jinzōningen|lit. Dragon Ball Z III: A Violent Battle of Artificial Humans}} is a role playing video game based on the ''Dragon Ball'' series and released only in Japan by Bandai on August 7, 1992, for the . Overview Ressen Jinzōningen is the sequel of Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza. The game starts off in the Frieza Saga as Super Saiyan Goku fighting Frieza, and it ends in the Imperfect Cell Saga in the battle of Piccolo against Imperfect Cell. The game also features characters from the movie Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge. Ressen Jinzōningen is the first game in the ''Gokuden'' series where power levels are not stated. Its sequel in the series is Dragon Ball Z Side Story: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. Characters Playable characters *Goku (base, Super Saiyan) *Gohan *Piccolo *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Vegeta (base, Super Saiyan) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) Bosses *Frieza (Final Form) *Karmath *Soy *Mecha Frieza *Neizu *Dore *Salza *Cooler (Base, Final Form) *Android 19 *Android 18 *Android 17 *Android 16 *Cell (Imperfect) Enemies *Iru (イール, Īru) – The soldier who tried to kill Future Trunks with his arm cannon in the anime/manga. He appears in Act4. *Eire (エイル, Eiru) – Purple version of Iru. *Octo (オクトー; Okutō) – An orange version of Iru. *Claz (クラズ, Kurazu) – A teal version of Iru. *Fisshi (フィッシ) – The blue-haired humanoid soldier who appeared in the anime/manga. He captures several people in Act4. *Samo (サーモ, Sāmo) – An orange version of Fisshi. *Zea (ジーア, Jīa) – A foxy version of Fisshi. He appears in Act4. *Pilar (ピラール, Pirāru) – A purple version of Fisshi. *Mei (メーイ, Mēi) – A blue version of one of King Cold's fish-like soldiers. *Keith (キース, Kīsu) – A purple version of one of King Cold's fish-like soldiers. He appears in Act4. *Kaiz (カイズ, Kaizu) – A green version of one of King Cold's fish-like soldiers. *Karmath (カーマス, Kāmasu) – A blue version of Neiz. He is the boss of Act2. *Maine (マイネー, Mainē) – A green version of Neiz. He is the mini-boss of Act3. *Soy (ソーイ, Sōi) – A yellow version of Dore. He is the boss of Act1. *Ripper (リッパー, Rippā) – A teal version of Dore. He appears in Act5. *Frayne (フレイン, Furein) – A blue-haired version of Salza. *Reta (レータ, Rēta) – A red-skinned version of Salza. He appears in Act5. Other characters *Unnamed man – Gives clues about how to get the Dragon Ball back from the dinosaur who ate it in Act1. He is later held captive by Fisshi in Act4. *Bear boy – Gives the dynamite in Act1. He is later held captive by Fisshi in Act4. *Pharmacists – Make the laxative in Act1. *Gate keeper (門番) – Appears in Act1. *Korin – He restores the heroes' health every time they visit him. He appears in Act2, Act3, Act5, and Act6. *King Kai – He runs a mini-game based on jokes in Act3, Act4, and Act5. *Dr. Gero – He appears with Android 19 in Act6, but he is not fought. *Shenron – Grants wishes. *Porunga – Grants wishes. Chapters #'"Opening"' – Super Saiyan Goku vs. Frieza #'"Act1 - Raise the ball!!"' – Goal: get the Five-Star Ball back from a dinosaur, defeat Soy in the base. Party: Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu. Enemies: Eire, Fisshi, Frayne, Karmath, Soy. #'"Act2 - Vegeta appears!"' – Goal: break the two barrier generators and enter the base to defeat Karmath. Party: Vegeta. Enemies: Eire, Fisshi, Frayne, Karmath, Soy. #'"Goku arrives"' – Goal: summon Porunga and battle Mecha Frieza. Party: Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu. #'"Act3 - Vegeta's sortie!"' – Goal: defeat Neiz. Party: Vegeta. Enemies: Okuto, Samo, Mei, Frayne, Karmath, Soy. #'"Act4 - Rescue Bulma!"' – Objectives: save the people captured, defeat Dore, and enter the base to get the Dragon Ball. Party: Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu. Enemies: Iru, Zea, Keith, Frayne, Karmath, Soy. #'"Training"' – Sparing session with Goku, Gohan and Piccolo, and Gravity Training with Vegeta. #'"Act5 - Cooler's arrival!!"' – Objectives: defeat Salza at Cooler's Spaceship's landing site, and defeat Cooler. Party: Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Vegeta. Enemies: Maine, Ripper, Reta. #'"Act6 - Androids"' – Objectives: defeat Android 19, defeat Androids 18 and 17, defeat android 16. Party: Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Vegeta, Future Trunks. #'"Cell's appearance"' – Goal: defeat Imperfect Cell. Party: Piccolo. Trivia *Most enemies in the game are named after fish or other aquatic animals. *In Act 5, if player manage to beat Cooler (Final Form) less than 3 turns of battle, then Goku will not get heart attack in Act 6. Therefore, he will be playable until battle with Androids. If Goku was set on the battle after defeating Android No. 17 and 18, then Goku must fight alone against Android No.16 on the next round. *Besides featuring the 3D battle (the terms used for cinematic battle from Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan), ''this sequel also include a 2D battle which simpler and more automated. The 2D battle will be automatically activated after several random fights and the Z fighter becomes stronger than the enemy on that area (by default setting). However user still able to configure this system by pressing '''Start + Select' button while in the world map, in order to switch the battle into 3D or 2D. *Actually, the game also include a Tournament battle mode, just like its predecessor. Unfortunately, this feature was dropped for unknown reason (probably due to the tight deadline with ''Dragon Ball Z: Gekitō Tenkaichi Budōkai'''' which released 4 months later). However the Tournament battle mode still can be accessed by using Game Genie code '''AOSNEYAA, '''although several bugs and crash issue will be encountered if user load any character from the save data. The musics and graphics of Tournament mode was remain intact in this game, and some musics also re-used in [[Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku (video game)|''Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku]]. *Unlike its predecessor, the Credit Title of this game was missing for unknown reason. *This is the first RPG game in which the characters can transform during battle (the second being Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II) **This also the last classic game to feature Chaoz and Yamcha as playable characters (not counting Dragon Ball Z: Gekitō Tenkaichi Budōkai), Yamcha will return being playable in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai while Chaoz in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure *Future Trunks's favourite card is the alien card (like his father) despite that he should have the "demon" card, as he was trained by Future Gohan (who was trained by Piccolo) **In addition this is the only game in which Mecha Freeza actually attacks the Z warriors before Trunks's arrival Gallery Screenshots Characters Items Maps External links *[http://lucifer.s14.xrea.com/hobby/redribon/ Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen at lucifer.s14.xrea.com] *[http://barugosyaka.web.fc2.com/DBZ3.html Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen walkthrough] Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball games Category:RPG games Category:Video Games